


Like Caramel

by chubs1920 (NicholeRivera19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, Mild Angst, Self-Hatred, body issues, self confidences issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/chubs1920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena doesn't feel as if she is beautiful, but a certain Archangel makes her see otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Caramel

Original Imagine: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/95676508640/source-oneshot-xxx-xxx

I did a mix of these two c:

http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/93345283721/imagine-being-really-self-conscious-about-your  
Imagine flirting with Gabriel all the time and one day he kisses you and makes love to you/Imagine being really self concious about your weight, and Gabriel telling you that he "loves those beautiful curves of yours"  
Warnings: Self deprecating, hateful thoughts towards self, mild angst, hurt feelings, ends with love making c:  
Author's Note: I really loved writing this, being a bigger girl I can definitely relate to this. Although I've never had anyone tell me they "love my curves" anywho, I hope everyone enjoys.  
\------------------  
Having stumbled across the Winchesters a few times during a hunt, she was very familiar with the Archangel Gabriel. The boys only let her tag along if they needed someone to research for them. They had been pouring over books on something none of them had ever seen before and she was running out of leads. Every time the Archangel was around he always flirted with her and she would always flirt back, it was just something they did. She never expected her feelings to blossom into something more. As she walked from the ice machine down the hall, she heard the familiar flutter of wings. She smiled as she turned around coming around to face the Trickster God.

  
"Well, hello there Gabriel", she said quietly. He smirked that smirk she had become attracted to but she held in her soft sigh.

  
 _He'll never like someone as grotesque as you_ ,the little voice in her head piped up. He smiled tightly at her, almost as if it pained him.

  
"Hey, Cupcake. How're you doing?" He asked taking the bucket of ice from her as he lead her back to the room.

  
"Oh, I'm fine. But what are you doing here?" She asked while opening the door and inviting him inside. She turned to him, seeing that his smirk had vanished and he looked like he was concentrating really hard. His eyes weren't their usual golden honey, they looked more like chipped pieces of gold flint. She stepped forward placing her hand on his bicep gently.

  
"Gabriel?" She asked. He looked at her with a frown on his face, seemingly glaring at her.

  
"Cupcake, I need you to promise me something", he said. His voice was rough, scratchy sounding. She took a step back, having a defensive stance. She was no match for an Angel of the Lord and he could kill her with a snap of his fingers.

  
"What is it?" She questioned. He sighed as he ran his hand through his thick hair and then down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
"Gabriel, please. You can tell me anything", she said stepping towards him again. She was about to reach up and cup his cheek when he grabbed her wrist in his hand roughly. She flinched and frowned, trying to pull her wrist away; he held firm.

  
"Cupcake, promise me that you won't get mad", he whispered.

She stared at him, unsure of where this could possibly be going. _He's going to tell you he doesn't want you flirting with him anymore. That you're disgusting and that you're a fat, ugly,vapid bitch;_ She looked down, tears starting to pool in her eyes. She suddenly felt his hand under his chin, lifting her face up to his as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

  
"Stop...", he said softly. He took her wrist and kissed on her pulse point, looking into her eyes. They were back to the soft, liquid gold. She looked at him confused, her eyes going back forth between his.

  
"I...what?" She asked. He sighed and pulled her flush agianst him, cradling her against his chest.

  
 _He feels bad for you. You're ugly and this is just a pity hug because he wants to ditch such a needy, worthless person. He would better off with someone with less issues, someone prettier. Someone skinnier, there's always girls fawning over him. She's seen the way they practically throw themselves at his feet and give her the dirty looks, she's not an idiot. He needs one of them. Not to mention that his passed exploits were gorgeous. His illusion girls, Kali-Oh God, Kai. She was the epitome of beauty and class; Elena was nothing more than the scum on the bottom of Kali's perfect heels._ Elena was snapped from her thoughts with an aggravated huff from the Angel.

  
"That! Those thoughts are absolutely untrue", he growled angrily. She stared at him, unsure.

  
"You read my thoughts?" She tried to sound upset, but somehow it was flattering.

  
"You're thinking them rather loudly my dear. What happened to the confident woman who would flirt every time I popped in to help the morons?" He questioned, trying to sound playful. She gave him a weak smile, but she averted her eyes from his.

  
"She doesn't exist. She's not real. There is only stupid, ugly, fat me", she whispered. His hands gripped just above her elbow tightly until she looked up at him.

  
"You are not fat. You have such sensual curves, Leni", he said softly using the nickname she allowed only him to use. His eyes showed he was hurt as she shoved her hands against his chest and he allowed himself to be pushed back.

  
"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm fat! And it's not going anywhere. I will always be this fat, ugly person. You saying how much you love my curves doesn't make me feel better"! She shrieked in frustration. Gabriel tried to pull her back into his arms but she kept slapping his arms away.

  
"No. It does not make me feel better. I...I...Why do you even flirt with me? Why do you even show me any acknowledgement at all?" She barked.

He started laughing as she stared at him, the lightening flashing in her eyes angrily. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him roughly, cupping her chin in his hand and kissed her softly on the mouth. All Elena could think of at that moment was how sweet the kids and how sweet he tasted; the taste of cinnamon and pumpkin, reminding her of Halloween. Gabriel pulled away, their foreheads touching as he tried to control his breathing.

  
"I love the way you look, Leni. You're soft and smooth, very enticing. You're beautiful to me. I don't care if others think you're not good enough for me. Also, illusion girls...Cupcake, that's all they are, illusions. They do not compare to you"-"But Kali" she said cutting him off. He frowned a bit and cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen to me, Leni. Kali yes she is beautiful. But she is also superficial and incurably unhappy. She always sees the negativity, but you are always so positive and happy, I can't help but smile every time I see your smile. What I'm saying is your beauty is not superficial the way Kali's is. Your beauty runs through your veins to the very center of your soul. I know this is true because I can see it. Your beautiful, fragile soul", he said running his thumbs over the blossoms of her cheeks. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, cascading down her face. She wound her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back.

  
"I just don't know what you see in me", she whispered. Gabriel held her at arms length, his eyes soft as he leaned forward, his lips just inches from hers.

  
"Everything", he replied. He released her arms and they slowly traveled up her biceps to cup her face. He crashed his lips to hers, picking her up in his arms. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as she rolled her hips against his. He groaned as he laid her down on top of the motel room bed, climbing onto her and straddling her hips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, nipping her bottom lip and sucking on it lightly. She moaned softly, running her hand through his hair as she deepened the kiss, tugging on his hair softly. He pulled back to catch his breath and his fingers found the hem of her shirt, looking at her for approval. She nodded and he lifted her shirt up over her head, admiring the way her cheeks were flushed and her hair was fluffed up. He kneaded her breasts over her simple black bra, kissing on just the tops.

  
"I love your body, Elena. My father made you exceptionally beautiful. I see everything I've ever wanted in you. Compassion, love, selflessness, kindness...You're perfect", he said as he placed kisses down the valley of her breasts. She felt at rest; suddenly, Elena felt comfortable in her own skin. She leaned up on her elbows, looking up at Gabriel.

  
"Gabriel, why do you come around so often?" She questioned. It was his turn to blush and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously; she smiled.

  
"What happened to the confident, cocky Archangel who always flirted with me?" She said, mocking him playfully of his earlier words.

  
"He exists...But only because he doesn't like to appear vulnerable. I thought the answer was obvious, seeing as I mostly come around when it's you by yourself", he replied. She smiled, waiting for him to continue. He ran his hand through his hair again, leaning forward to press a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.

  
"I love you, Leni. I know you feel the same way", he said softly. She tensed up underneath him and looked away.

  
"How do you know?" She inquired curiously. He smiled and pressed soft kisses down her jaw and neck, his goal being her clavicle.

  
"Your heartbeat accelerates whenever I come around and you always smile at me, even when you have had the most horrible day", he answers. She blushed deeply and looked up at him, he could see the love for him shining in her eyes, a bit hazy with doubt. He kissed her again, holding her hands above her head and laced their fingers together lovingly.

  
"Your cheeks turn the most amazing shade of red when I call you beautiful or Cupcake", he whispered, peppering kisses across her jaw. She did indeed blush but this time when his eyes met hers, there was no doubt at all; just pure, raw love. He leaned in for a kiss when she turned her head away.

  
"I do have a question", she remarked. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at her as if to say 'go on'.

  
"Why do all your pet names for me revolve around sweets?" She said. He laughed which made the bed shake, squeezing her hands lightly. His sweet breath cascading over her face with the smallest hint of mint.

  
"Because darling", he started. His eyes turned dark as his pupils widened out of lust.

  
"I could eat you up, from head to toe", he finished. She felt her breath hitch in surprise. _Did he really just say that? Well, there goes my ovaries,_ she thought. Another laugh rumbled through his chest.

  
"I'm sure your ovaries are very much well intact", he mused. She blushed deeply and swatted his arm playfully.

  
"Oi! Don't read my thoughts without my permission. It's not fair and it is a breach of my privacy", she chided him gently. He smiled at her then, not that cocky smirk he was known for, but something much gentler. She blushed at how softhearted he really was and reached up to thread her fingers through his thick, smooth hair and pulled him down for a soft kiss. He immediately returned the kiss, deepening it as he carded his fingers through her hair and pushed his hips against hers softly. She whimpered softly into the kiss as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, soothing it with his tongue.

  
Her tongue met his and they had a showdown of dominance, her fingers digging into his hair. He ran his hands down her shoulders to her bra straps, pulling them down her arms as his other hand traveled to her back to unclasp the bra itself. She broke away from the kiss and tried to cover herself up but he grabbed her wrist.

  
"No, don't cover up. I want to see you", he said softly. She felt her face get hotter as she blushed deeper, taking her wrist away from his hand. He used both of his hands to cover her breasts, palming them lightly earning a soft moan from between her lips. She arched into his touch as he used his forefinger and thumb to pinch her pert nipples. She shuddered as pleasure shot through her veins like an electric current. She was watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. He kept his eyes on her while he lowered his head and attached his mouth to her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth as he palmed the other. She moaned softly, gripping his hair lightly. He could feel himself becoming hard in his trousers against her thigh. He switched breasts giving the same treatment with his tongue as the first, while he rolled the other one in his hand. Her breath was coming in short, ragged bursts. He let her breast go with an obscene pop, starting to kiss down her body, stopping just above her navel as he sucked on her peach coloured skin until he was happy with the hickey he produced, earning a needy moan to slip from her lips. He trailed the kisses lower, stopping just above the button of her shorts. He placed soft kisses along her skin, looking up at her for affirmation. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes met his and she ran her hands down his shoulders, starting to undo the buttons of his dress shirt.

  
"Shirt for shirt, huh?" He questioned. She smiled, her hands shaking a bit as she struggled with the buttons. He gently placed his hands over hers, steadying them.

  
"Listen to me, Cupcake. We do not have to do anything more than cuddle and kiss. I won't push you to do anything. If you say stop, I'll stop", he said gently. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

  
"I love you, Gabriel", she whispered. That was all he needed as he kissed down her stomach again, sliding her shorts off of her legs. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was now bare to him, his eyes roving over her soft curves and up to her breasts. She made a 'tsk' sound from between her teeth and his gaze raked over her body once more in appreciation before resting his eyes on hers.

  
"You're wearing too much. Take them off. Your boxers too", she said her voice soft, laced with arousal. He climbed off of the bed and did as he was told and she blushed at seeing how hard he really was. He stepped back onto the bed and rested between her thighs, placing gentle kisses along the warm, soft skin. Her legs rested just a bit over his hips and he rubbed her legs softly, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin.

  
"Elena, I want to show you something. It's something I've never shown anyone before. It's very personal and Angels only do it when they're trying to intimidate a threat or show vulnerability. I want you to see it because there is also something I have to tell you. I want you forever. Even after...well, after death. I know, not sexy pillow talk huh? But I just know that I love you and I know you love me too, but if you think that you don't want to love me forever then"-He was cut off when she kissed him. He returned the kiss for a moment before breaking it and taking a deep breath.

  
"You can show me. And Gabriel?" She inquired. He lifted his gaze up to meet hers.

  
"I love you. I do want to love you forever", she finished. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers; she heard the familiar sound of wings, but Gabriel was still kissing her so she knew he hadn't left. She opened her eyes and pulled back slightly, seeing his magnificent gold wings with flecks of white and some smaller flecks of silver, spanning towards the ceiling. She pulled away from the kiss, tentatively reaching her hand up to touch the maginifence wings, threading her fingers through the silky appendages. He groaned softly, peppering her jaw and neck with soft, loving kisses.

  
"That feels wonderful", he whispered between kisses. She smiled and continued to stroke his feathers, loving the feelings she evoked in him. She gave him an impish smile while leaning up to kiss him. He groaned again as she tightened her hold on his wings, leaning forward her breath hitched when she felt his erection graze her thigh. One of his hands slowly slid down her body stopping for a moment at her breasts, lovingly massaging it. She let out the faintest of moans, arching into his touch. He threw her a smirk that bordered on obscene, as his hand traveled further down her body. She flinched feeling his hand near her core and he immediately removed his hand, wondering if he did something to upset her. She met his questioning gaze and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly breath by breath.

  
"I'm sorry, I've just...Never been intimate with anyone. I've only ever been kissed, I don't know how to react and I'm sorry", she whispered sounding mortified. He chuckled richly against her skin as he rest his head on her hip.

  
"You don't have to keep apologising, Leni. Just let yourself go, release your inhibitions and relax. I'm not going to hurt you...Intentionally that is", he said sitting up to look at her. He pushed her hair away from her face gently.

  
"We don't have to"-" I want to...I just...Will you still love me in the morning?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled, a soft, shy smile and he leaned down, cupping her chin in his palm.

  
"I'll still love you in the morning. And the next, and the next, and the next", he whispered. He pressed a soft, passionate kiss upon her lips.

  
His hand went back to its orignal course and stroked just the outside of her slightly damp folds, illiciting a small whimper to come forth from between her kiss-swollen lips. He slid his index finger along her, collecting the wetness as he slowly pushed his finger in. Her body tensed at the intrusion, but he placed soft, loving kisses on her neck and face. She relaxed around him and he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her a slow pace, letting his thumb circle around her clit lazily. He slowly pushed another finger in her, feeling her tense up but relaxing faster than the first time. Her hips bucked of their own accord as a strangled moan left her lips. 

"G-Gabriel, I don't know what's happening", she said softly, feeling an intense pressure in her abdomen. He nibbled on the soft skin of her neck.

  
"It's okay, cupcake. I've got you", he whispered huskily. He withdrew his fingers and swiped his tongue across his digits, keeping eye level with her. Pumping himself a few times as he lined up with her, breathing hard and closed his eyes. He felt her hands lightly roam across his collarbone and neck, lightly tracing down his chest back up to his shoulders. His eyes opened and she saw they were the soft honey colour she loved.

  
"It's okay, Gabriel. I've got you", she whispered mimicking his earlier response. He smiled and slowly pushed into her, feeling her walls clench around him gently. He groaned, resting his head in her neck and placing soft kisses and hickies there. He filled her to the hilt, pausing for a moment so she could get use to him. She whimpered softly, running her hands up his back gently.

  
"I'm not hurting you am I, cupcake?" He murmured into her ear.

  
"No, well a little bit. Yes... I'm a"-"Virgin. Yes, this I know", he said cutting her off. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he started a slow rhythm, earning a whimper from her soft, pink lips. He carded his fingers through her hair, keeping her face to his as he kissed her passionately starting to speed up. She moaned into his mouth as he hit a spot deep within her while she scratched down his back sharply, leaving angry, red lines. Her breaths were coming faster as he pulled held onto her hips tightly.

  
"Oh, Gabriel", she breathed as he rubbed small circles on her hips. He canted his hips faster, hitting deep within her and her mouth fell open in a silent moan. He reached between where their bodies connected and he furiously rubbed her clit, making her moans reverberate in the empty hotel room; a blinding, brilliant white light flashing in the dim room. In the next instant, Elena was opening her eyes and Gabriel was patting her cheeks trying to get her to wake up, his eyes laced with concern.

  
"Elena, thank God you're awake", he whispered. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying. She sat up and felt a draft as she looked down at her naked body. He pulled the blanket around her.

  
"What happened?" She asked, feeling disoriented. He frowned a bit and she wondered if everything had been a dream. But he's still naked too. Did we not do it yet? She heard a soft chuckle come from him.

  
"You blacked out when your orgasm came...and...well, when I came there was a huge light and your eyes were closed. I was so worried; I think it's because your eyes were open. I'm so sorry...I should have known that could have done something so much worse", he whispered. She leaned forward and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

  
"It was an amazing experience. I'm still tingling", she paused. He leaned forward to return her kiss for the moment and felt overjoyed when she wrapped her arms around his neck; he almost whimpered when she pulled away. _Almost_.

  
"I love you", she finished. He would swear she could hear his heartbeat race as she said those three words. He leaned forward, touching their foreheads together.

  
"I love you too, Cupcake", he replied. They spent the rest of the evening talking of sweet nothings, cuddling and of course, exchanging kisses.

  
Never in all of Elena's life had she ever felt so content with her body and sharing it with someone else.

  
"You're so sweet", she whispered. He looked down at her, a smile gracing his lips.

  
"Oh? I am, am I?" He teased. She leaned up to press her lips against his in a loving, slow kiss.

  
"Like caramel", she said with a giggle. He waggled his eyebrows at her before kissing her, pulling her closer as she pulled away to yawn. He hummed softly to her, watching as her eyes grew heavy in exhaustion. He curled himself around her with his wings protectively, eventually falling asleep with her.


End file.
